


I wanted to see you again

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Granger likes it both ways [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Clanger, Established Relationship, Granclau, Graude, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: If you think about it, Survival Mode is a unique place for a date. Just try not to die while you're at it.





	I wanted to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the days when Granger was banned in the original server, a week after he was released iirc.
> 
> This was the reason why >> https://youtu.be/Ro5KHGef3VI

Granger's banned from Ranked mode and Classic mode for a while so he's bored out of his mind. As a consequence, he ended up here in survival mode, somehow he managed to slip in. Never mind that this is his first attempt in this mode, so he's lost on what to do. Even his teammates were surprised at his presence, he wasn't supposed to be here — but they pressed on regardless. None of them noticed on how buggy their gameplay was due to them being new heroes and all.

It was quite tragic then, that Granger was the last one standing in his team in survival mode.

With an irritated scowl hidden under his collar, he accepted his inevitable defeat since he lacks the items to do well. It seems he and his team ran out of luck avoiding team fights. Khufra took too many hits so he and Guinevere could retreat, minutes later Guinevere got too arrogant and headed off on her own and lost against Helcurt. It was wise decision on his part to pick up the invisibility spell when he had the chance, there was a heaviness in Granger's heart when he watched his team lose, but there's always another day.

He'll throw when Guinevere is his partner again though.

Now he's traversing the bridge that leads to the Eastern shrine of the southern island, since Khufra claimed that most of the farm inhabits the area. He only has Bloodlust axe, Blade of Despair, and Malefic Roar. The situation would be different if this was a classic or ranked game since those are some of his core items, yet survival mode doesn't give a fuck about helping him with that since all he sees are magic items scattered around like neglected love letters around him. If Guinevere was still with him, that crazy lady would be jumping up and down in joy on how she would destroy everyone.

Suddenly he heard the warning sounds, the safe area was moving again, without hesitation he headed to the nearest bush that was adjacent to the bridge. Khufra advised him to hide in bushes near the pathways to easily ambush the enemy and to scout the area.

However, he happened upon this certain person also doing the same strategy, he cursed himself when his heart thundered in his chest and the blush on his cheeks was extinguished by his sheer will alone before it could fully blossom.

"Claude?" Granger exclaimed, startled, but readied his gun just in case he'll be attacked. It seems both of them suffer the same predicament, no sane team would leave another ally behind when the safe area is moving.

Claude's eyes widened and he comically placed a palm against his chest, but immediately raised his arms in surrender when Granger's gun was aimed at him. Dexter quickly hid behind Claude's head. "Hey you don't need to attack me! I'm not doing anything!"

"You take me for a fool?" Granger didn't falter, the grip on his gun still steady and stilll aimed on Claude's forehead. He also intends to shoot the monkey using Claude's head as a sheild. Two idiots with one bullet, how convenient.

Claude will forgive him, Claude always does when they encounter each other during matches anyways. It's not like the thief doesn't hurt him either just so he could win a match.

"Geez Granger!" Claude cursed then simply gripped the head of Granger's gun and lowered it, underneath that annoyed voice however he is suffering from consternation since Granger would not hesitate to attempt friendly fire. "It's only survival mode! You don't have to take it this seriously!"

"What do you mean?" Granger frowned underneath his collar and relaxed his stance, only a tad. This is _Claude_ he's dealing with right now.

"I mean, it's not ranked mode. Don't be a tryhard you idiot..." Claude slowed his breathing, then looked at Granger carefully with wide eyes, then without delay slapped his hands against his cheeks to snap himself out of of his stupor. "Oh man... You're actually here..."

Faintly, the warning sounds of the safe zone moving stopped, but the two marksmen didn't notice, too focused on each other.

Claude sincerely looked surprised, his wide eyes bright even in the dark and his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "Sorry I just..." Claude continued in a meek voice and he scratched the back of his head, for whatever reason.

Fucking hell. Stop being adorable, you stupid theif. Granger sighed in defeat and lowered his gun. He then right away placed his gun in his guitar case (Don't ask how). There was no use to fighting each other at this point. There was nothing to gain. And seeing Claude act like this caused something warm expanding in his chest, making his heart flutter at every little movement the theif makes — Granger was too familiar with this feeling and can't help himself.

"I mean, I thought new heroes aren't allowed here yet... so..." Claude inspected Granger with wide eyes, he seemed to be in disbelief that he exists in this world, then the twinkle in those eyes that Granger knows so well appeared. "It actually worked..."

Granger titled his head at that, perplexed at those words. "Worked? What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes, of course Claude isn't above doing stupid shit if it's fun, from what he gathered from their interactions at least.

"The hell did you do?" Granger admonished, the underlying threat in that sentence was palpable. It seemed Dexter wanted to say something, till Claude hastily shushed him. Granger raised a suspicious brow at those actions.

"Nah... it's nothing, right Dexter?" The monkey groaned in annoyance as he pinched Claude's ear, then refused to look at the thief. Moreover, with what seems to be the case of the body snatchers, Claude's demeanour completely changed and he put on a confident smile as he promptly left the bush they were hiding in.

"Well... I don't think we'll win this game anyway, walk with me?" Claude stretched his hand towards Granger, opening and closing his palm to beckon him to leave the bush. Granger shrugged and took the gloved hand with his bandaged one, thinking that they would shake hands in camaderie. What he didn't expect, was Claude to grasp his hand and pulled him so they'll be standing beside each other.

"Hey let's hold hands! The dark is so _scaary_ yeah?" Claude feigned being scared and laughed good heartedly. Granger groaned in annoyance, but didn't even think about letting go of Claude's hand.

If anything, he held Claude's hand securely in his grip.

* * *

A minute passed since they had a skirmish with Roger, Cyclops, and Lolita. Would've been a war if Claude didn't went ahead of him and dealt with them first. It had been a pattern so far, Claude would always jump ahead and use his ultimate skill against everyone before Granger could even attack. Granger would've been insulted, he is more than capable to fight alongside Claude, but also realized that since he and Claude were not in the same team to begin with he would've been affected by Claude's attacks as well — so he kept quiet the entire time.

Claude doesn't jump and feed like Guinevere at least.

Meanwhile, Dexter pointed to a golden chest against the outer gates of the Western Shrine, both marksmen headed there to investigate.

"You sure there are no traps in that thing? it's too convenient that its placed out here in the open." Granger was wary and kept his distance, Claude snickered at Granger's caution and destroyed the chest.

"Nah, there aren't any traps here, so don't worry." Claude finally opened the chest, both he and Dexter shared the same smile at the prize.

"Great! Healing Potions! Aaand~~ These spells are _worthless_." Yet Claude saw a trap spell among them and equipped it, he picked up some of the potions and Granger followed suit. It seems drinking the potions granted them this sense of reprieve, they felt no urge to explore any further and decided to rest here before the safe area moves again.

Dexter made himself comfortable in the bush close by and took a quick nap, while both Claude and Granger leaned their backs against the cold stone wall next to the remains of the golden chest.

"So... who was with you?" Claude started, Granger can see the thief was slowly drifting to sleep despite the energy in his voice.

"Khufra and Guinevere. You?" Granger replied curtly.

"I had Uranus and Gord with me, kinda my fault we lost earlier since I farmed alone so..."

Granger hmmmed, trying to keep up the pretense that he was listening to his words, however it doesn't mean he's not listening to Claude's spry voice. It has been a long while since they just talked to each other for stupid reasons or just talk for the sake of talking. Yet in the peaceful silence of the area, Granger is slowly getting annoyed, thinking of ways to make this egotistical theif shut up. He can gag him with his scarf, but Granger's eyes kept falling to those talking lips...

Look at this thief, so vulnerable, the audacity to let himself be this exposed like this astounded Granger. Granger knows in his heart that he is enticed to see Claude like this. Maybe those golden chests aren't the only things in this place that lures the likes of him...

No, never, someone could be watching them, Granger sighed at how Claude — just by existing — can distract him even in his thoughts. This thief doesn't know what he's doing to him and it irks him so much how Claude can easily turn him into this hapless fool.

The thief will be death of him, he's sure.

"Granger you going to sleep? I'll keep watch if you wanna." Claude offered, but his voice was slowly drifting to the land of slumber.

"No." Granger sighed and stood up, he let himself be reposed again, he would never do this in the battlefield, he griped on how Claude can easily let him lower his guard. "Idiot, how can you rest so easy when the safe area will move at any moment?"

"I have Dexter, he'll wake me up." Claude replied with his eyes closed, he's almost sleep talking now, Granger thinks. The monkey was asleep too, if Granger wasn't here they'd 'die' in their sleep, surely.

Faintly, he can hear the other teams fighting somewhere, in the Ruins of the North he thinks. He has a gut feeling that the clash would eventually involve them if they didn't leave immediately.

They had to go. Now.

"Claude. Come on, get up." Granger approached the sleeping theif and lightly kicked him on his side, and as Granger expected, the stubborn prick turned to the other side and tried to sleep again.

"I don't wanna get up." Claude whined. "Come on sleep next to me, it's friggin' cold."

Granger ignored the implications of that sentence, he's too annoyed with Claude right now. He narrowed his eyes when Claude patted the ground next to him, Claude obviously trying to get Granger to lay beside him. Typical, needy, attention seeking, self-centered Claude.

"And if other teams happen to pass by here?" Granger gritted his teeth. Why did this idiot have to make things harder than necessary? The situation is no different from reproaching a toddler at this point.

"I'll play dead." Claude shrugged. Granger fought the urge to viciously stomp on Claude's groin, but it was _sorely_ tempting...

It was slightly out of earshot, but they heard it — A roar from the Maze Guardian was heard — Now _that_ made Claude and Dexter rise from the ground. Granger rolled his eyes, both of them are alert at the very least.

"Okay fine you win! I'm up." Claude stood upright and stretched his arms while Dexter straight away climbed to up Claude's body to regain his spot on Claude's shoulder. Both marksmen heard the skirmish further heading to their area and they wordlessly nodded at each other to do a strategic retreat.

Before they can depart Claude gripped Granger's elbow.

"Okay Granger, we should go hide in the bush like before, let's go to the western bridge and just wait for the other teams to finish each other off. Alright?" Granger nodded to Claude's words, despite Claude's childish actions earlier, Granger knows the thief has more experience in this than he does.

"So we just gotta be careful too of those giant rock formations, they're hard to escape from since the safe area always goes there to mess with everyone."

"Okay. Lead the way. I trust you." Granger followed Claude, satisfied that Claude finally took this seriously.

It's really a good thing Granger let Claude walk ahead. Since he'd definitely notice Claude's shy smile and the faint blush staining his cheeks.

* * *

It seems Claude's plan has come to fruition.

"Holy shit! Look at all these loot!" Claude murmured in awe. Dexter chirped in glee and descended from Claude's shoulder to inspect the goods.

Items, so many items everywhere, they simply walked towards the map and stayed hidden when the other teams were fighting to last hit the maze guardian that was summoned here minutes ago. Claude and Dexter tried really hard to reel in Granger from the fight when the Monster's health was really low, they didn't need to be caught in the fire and they don't need to steal the last hit.

Also... Claude can't risk anyone seeing Granger. Or let anyone even know that he's here.

Only one team remained victorious — Alice, Johnson, and Helcurt; they entered the team fight late on purpose when everybody else already used up their skills. Internally he applauded the strategy as he and Granger watched from the bushes, it was a tactical move Claude is no stranger of. They waited for them to leave first, then Claude made a go-signal for them to get out from hiding.

Claude was grinning like a window shopper with an unlimited gift certificate. He'll finally be able to complete his build now. He's thankful he and Granger don't share the same builds lest they'll fight over the same physical items.

Granger simply gazed at the carnage in front of him. "This is a massacre..." Granger looked at the sleeping bodies of the others on the ground. "Sleep well..." He whispered, then he pursed his lips in thought. "Wonder what would happen if Faramis was here... He'd be useful."

Claude felt his gut harden at the unfamiliar name.

"Faramis? Who's he?" Claude sneered, there was a biting tone to that question — he didn't mean to convey it. What did Granger mean that this Faramis would be useful?

What's so special about this Faramis guy anyway?

Granger raised a brow at him, he shrugged and examined the items on the ground. Claude's thankful Granger wasn't suspicious of his question, but also pissed to be disregarded like that.

"What's with you? He's just an old man back in the advanced server, none of you met him yet." Granger answered plainly as he finally equipped his core items, then finally drank a healing potion.

Claude frowned and decided to throw his jealousy aside — Yes, he's jealous, he admits it. However If Granger is nonchalant about this Faramis person, he's not somebody to worry about, Claude concluded. Claude breathed in heavily to calm himself and saw Dexter approaching him, the monkey having both Sky Guardian Helmet and Wind of Nature in his hands. After debating with himself, Claude decided to equip Sky Guardian Helmet.

Granger saw that move and raised a skeptical brow at him. "You won't get a physical buff, are you sure?"

Claude smiled at the concern in Granger's voice, the caring man underneath the dark and brooding exterior was slowly revealing itself. That doesn't mean Claude hates the headstrong side of Granger though, he likes all of him, really.

"I'll survive longer this way." He assured Granger, Granger really is a kind person underneath. He's tempted to make the wrong decisions again just so that Granger can dote on him and be more concerned for him for a little longer. Admittedly, it'll only annoy Granger further, but Claude enjoys doing that too.

"Right, just be careful if enemies outdamage you. I'll watch your back." Granger whispered softly and followed Claude as they headed towards the center if the Desert Altar. Technically Granger was an enemy too, but Claude doesn't want to think about that for now.

Claude beamed and slyly slipped his hand back to hold Granger's hand again, it seems the broody marksman was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he absentmindedly held Claude's hand back as well.

Claude just knows his heart is beating super fast — this is a side of Granger that he very rarely shows — He feels indulged to be the receiving end of Granger's care. Most likely since it's only the two of them, Granger is slowly letting himself be more exposed to Claude and setting his inhibitions aside.

Good, as he should be. They are together now... Granger doesn't always need to put on an act that they don't have this relationship going on.

Claude smiled in the silence, deciding not to say anything that will kill this peaceful aura between them. He'll enjoy this as much as he can. He doesn't need to win this game, he already won his most sought-after prize. Even if he had to cheat to do it. He's not known as the Thief King for nothing. He always gets what he wants.

Still, at the back of mind, he feared something will go wrong with his gamble, but he took no heed of it. Patch updates always happen, so he wouldn't be too worried about messing with the code.

He and Dexter did all they could to bring Granger back, even for a little while.

Just a tiny date with his love, before he'll be banned from survival mode just like in the other modes before the devs realize the slip up, was that too much to ask for?

* * *

The safe area was slowly getting smaller.

They ended up in the Center Shrine, both breathing heavily after narrowly escaping from a Ruby, Aurora, and Gatotkaca team. Claude's glad that Granger activated his invisibility spell so he wasn't seen by the others. At this time it's safe to assume that all teams are fed, so they absolutely _must not_ risk getting captured now.

Due to this, Claude asked Dexter to scout as well so they can watch out for ambushes and where the other teams are farming. Dexter agreed, and also knows how Claude badly wants privacy with this Granger person.

Both marksmen took a brief respite by hiding in a bush again, it's far away from the main pathways so they'll be safe for now. They sat and waited for whatever circumstance that'll arrive. They never expected to come this far. Neither Granger nor Claude took a drink from their healing potions and sustained themselves by attacking the creeps nearby.

"Only seventeen people left." Granger looked in awe at the current stats of the game, and how small the safe area was. Claude grinned at Granger's fascination with this mode.

"You sure Dexter will be safe by himself?" Granger asked in concern.

"Hey! He may not look like it but Dexter is super stroong! Don't worry." Claude beamed at Granger, and seeing that Granger was sitting cross legged on the ground, and that they are finally alone — Claude laid his head against Granger's bent thigh.

"Sing me to sleep, please?" Claude requested and turned his head against Granger's thigh, pleased at how firm the muscles of his legs are. Granger flinched, but didn't move away, and much to Claude's delight, Granger gently combed his tawny hair and sang a soft lullaby.

This is the gentle, sweet, kind, caring Granger that Claude fell in love with. One of the many reasons why he fell for him. One can imagine all the shenanigans Claude pulled to claim the new marksman's heart, but Claude knows, Granger stole his heart first when he smiled at him for the first time.

"That's... forward of you, Claude." Granger whispered timidly, then he slowly grazed his bandaged fingers along Claude's face. Claude sighed and relaxed against Granger, if they're the next ones who'll be eliminated next he doesn't care anymore — this is the prize he fought so hard for.

"Are you sure you don't need Dexter to help you in battle? Isn't he essential in your fights?"

Claude internally sighed, one of the reasons why he sent Dexter away was so he and Granger can be alone together. Granger was too dense for his own good.

"I can't protect you if you can't protect yourself Claude."

Or Granger was too kind for his own good, Claude felt his heart race at the sincerity of Granger's words. He sighed and grasped Granger's hand that was combing his hair and tenderly brought it to his mouth.

"Well I have you so it's fine." Claude murmured against Granger's hand. He's sure of that claim. Claude felt Granger's hand shiver at that line and Claude felt proud that he too can make Granger weak to him.

"That's true... I have you and you have me." Granger replied so softly that Claude felt entitled to see this side of Granger's personality. Even Alucard doesn't know this side of Granger and Claude felt so proud of that.

Claude felt those bandaged fingers slowly grazing the line of his lips. The path those fingers took tinged Claude, then the thief kissed each finger with devotion. Still, amidst Claude's show of affection, Granger said nothing.

"Hey..." Claude started, he grasped Granger's hand and placed it against his cheek. "What if we're the last two people standing, we'll fight for first place..." Claude laughed, suddenly remembering they were enemies from the start.

Granger hmmed in response and seemed to hesitantly remove his hand from Claude's grasp. Claude's hand felt cold despite the gloves he wore. "Well, if that's the case, it's just a matter of who hits who first but... have Dexter with you so it'd be fair."

"I guess Demon Hunters always have this honor thing going on yeah?" Claude sat up and leant against Granger's side, guessing that his thigh must've felt numb by now.

"Yeah, we do." Granger replied and relaxed his posture. It was silent for a while between the both of them, until Granger cleared his throat and seemed to ready himself.

"I'll say this though, before the game ends..." Granger shyly looked away from Claude's inquisitive gaze, the timid action caused the thief to smile. Adorable, Granger's too adorable.

"It really..." Granger swallowed heavily, but not his words, never. "It really feels great to be with you again, Claude."

This time Granger took the initiative, he seized Claude's hand in his own and said nothing more. Claude's pretty sure he ascended to heaven at that moment. He can, most certainly, die happy now.

He hopes this game never ends.

* * *

The map of the survival mode is disintegrating.

It all started when Eudora accidentally saw Granger, she was supposed to be eliminated along with her teammates when Claude ulted them from out of nowhere. Claude cursed when he saw the Lightning mage activated the passive of Winter Truncheon so she survived his onslaught. Claude regretted to not have Dexter with him, this would've made things much easier.

Eudora was determined to avenge her teammates and she set her eyes on Claude. However, she did not anticipate Granger to attack her, he emerged from the bushes and finished her off before she could execute her deadly combo on Claude.

Silence emerged afterwards, the fight was over.

Claude felt his heart stop. First it was elated that Granger saved him from certain death, until he belatedly realized that Granger was seen by someone else. Eudora... She was Granger's first kill...

Too late, the game detected his presence, and that heralded the end of the world.

The earth beneath their feet trembled in fright. The creeps faded away into dust, the dark sky above their atmosphere was dispersing into nothingness. Reality was crumbling like the sands of time, and Claude thought this was how the devs thought of fucking with him for his selfishness.

Despite that, the impending disaster was managable, for some reason it only happens within Granger's range and the vast area behind him.

"The fuck's going on..." Claude can see Granger trying to contain the fear in his voice. Well, any sane person would be afraid really, Claude's sure he would runaway with Dexter and leave everything behind if this was happening to him. Granger's an exception to that.

This is what Claude feared — The Armaggedon — The thing his mind was warning him from the very beginning ever since he executed his crazy plan. The sense of foreboding he willfully ignored just so he could be with Granger again.

What horrified him the most, was making Granger suffer the consequences of his actions. Life truly isn't fair for the both of them.

"He-hey Granger calm down, i-it's gonna be okay." Claude tried to placate Granger with a raspy voice. "Come on, grab my hand." Claude knew it was a pathetic attempt from him to comfort Granger, even his own words sound like it was quivering from fright. He was expecting a scathing remark from the musician, but Granger ignored him and began to monitor his current state. Granger took a few steps back away from Claude and it seemed that the bug followed his footsteps, he turned around and looked beyond the safe area.

Claude immediately knew what Granger was planning. This won't do. This won't do at all.

"Claude, I think it'd be safe for you and Dexter to leave me behind." Granger spoke calmly, still looking at the disaster behind him, and it showed no signs of stopping.

"No." Claude immediately answered and he strided towards Granger, he worked so hard for them to be together, leaving Granger behind was _never_ an option.

Granger turned around and faced Claude again, a tired expression on his visage, he sighed, weary from dealing with Claude's foolishness. "Just once, will you please listen to me?"

"I am hearing you loud and clear, but I won't do it." Claude answered with his chin held high, his eyes firm and steady, despite his exhausted features, also tired with dealing with Granger's selflessness. "Idiot, I'm not leaving you."

To let this stupid, selfless, musician sacrifice himself because of Claude's foolish actions — It's beyond the pale — It's a stupid reason to be a martyr. Claude will never let that happen.

Granger kept quiet after that, he faced the chasm behind him, pieces of reality warping here and there, Granger honestly doesn't know what to make of it. "I already expected something terrible would happen when I first came here. I was banned for a _reason_... I didn't expect it to be this severe though." Granger set his jaw, his gait solid and sure as he headed towards the abyss, but stopped abruptly when he heard another set of footsteps.

"Claude, don't follow me." Granger groaned, he's determined to face this alone, and he kept his stride to lure this phenomena away from Claude.Away from everyone.

"Didn't I just tell you that I won't leave you?" Claude is just as stubborn than him, if not more so. Claude continued to follow Granger with headstrong movements as Granger further walked away from him. Leaving him.

Granger frowned, he kept on going anyway. "Die then."

The sounds of footsteps ended when Claude aimed a trap spell at Granger and it stopped the musician from taking a another step. It's the first time Claude's thankful Granger is an enemy since the spell won't work on an ally. Granger smiled wryly and tapped the circular glass shutting him in, but the bug that emerged from his presence was steadily expanding despite Granger being immobilized.

Claude applauded himself for taking that spell earlier, he managed to stop Granger from doing something incredibly stupid. He would have been relieved at that, that is, till safe area was moving again, inevitably leaving Granger behind from its range. Both marksmen felt cold when the safe area passed Granger by a few inches therefore exposing him to the clutches of the bug — His outstretched arm that leant on the glass disintegrated to dust.

It's clear then, that the moving vortex of armageddon, this bug that emerged in this world, has made Granger it's target.

What would happen if the game ends? Will Granger even come back? Did Claude's brash actions lead to Granger being deleted from the game?

Claude immediately grabbed Granger and pulled him close. The instant Granger was back within the safe area's range, the particles of his disembodied arm melded and returned to their rightful place on Granger's shoulder. And by some miracle, the safe area stopped moving, finally giving them respite.

The Armageddon somehow ended up outside the safety area, slowly and steadily grew in size, spreading outwards, eating away the land beyond the safe area's reach. It'll come back for Granger, they both know this. The safe area will no longer be safe if it continues to decrease in size.

Claude hugged Granger from behind, trying to defend him, feeble as his attempts might be. He burrowed his head against Granger's neck, wanting to hold the musician close and protect him from anything that can hurt him. The game, it wants to take Granger away from him again, and almost succeeded too; but the musky smell, the rough texture of his clothes, the body he's holding close, is all proof that Granger still exists.

_"He's here... He's still with me..."_

Granger was stiff in his emotional embrace, unmoving, probably recovering from his supposed death earlier. He breathed out a relieved sigh and looked at the trembling thief behind him.

"You're crying, Claude." The musician observed, he raised a hand to where Claude's hands meet on his chest, then he pressed Claude's hands closer to his heart as an attempt to calm him down. At that moment Claude's shoulders quaked and the repressed sobs against Granger's back became audible.

"Asshole..... You almost died on me and me crying is the first thing you noticed? Get.. Get your priorities straight..." Claude sobbed, his hoarse voice a strange mixture of joy and despair. He's an emotional wreck right now, he just wanted to _scream_.

"You are my _priority_." Granger spoke again, and Claude felt his breath catch at that declaration. "I won't last any longer in here, you know that, that thing won't stop until it gets me. So I'm looking out for you while I'm still here."

Claude stiffened at those words, in a fit of rage he pummeled Granger's back and pushed him away.

"Don't fucking talk like that! Acting like you're gonna die soon, don't do this to me... Please..."

Both of them faced each other. Claude knows how pathetic he looks right now — bloodshot eyes, runny nose, clammy skin, and the trail of tears on his face still visible. He's a mess. He knows.

Granger... looked so lost, his head was lowered towards the ground. Shoulders slumped like he's carrying the weight of the world. Light wouldn't dare enter his empty eyes, then Granger raised his head and gave Claude a pained stare, and it hurts Claude so much to see Granger reduced to this.

"Look I'm sorry, this entire thing, it's all my fault... I..." Claude finally admitted, he made sure to look squarely at Granger's eyes, to let him know he's telling the truth. He deserves to know.

"I just wanted to see you again... so, so badly... so I hacked into the mainframe and tampered with the resource files to bring you back here." Claude then smiled bitterly, a wry smile that suited more of a resigned convinct rather than a jovial thief. "Now look where it got us."

A generous paused followed, and Granger breathed heavily, trying to digest Claude's confession.The tension in the air was palpable, Claude knows Granger will pummel him any minute now, and finally have a good excuse to attack him like what he planned to do when they first encountered each other. His body unknowingly adjusted itself to a defensive stance and prepared itself to be perforated with his six bullets.

Yet a calm breath from Granger washed all of Claude's worries away.

"I should've expected this from you, honestly..." Granger sighed with a rough voice, he looked at the bug spreading like locusts just beyond the safe area, and he began to look at it differently. "You're telling the truth i don't doubt that, but I think the game wants to fix me first before I can be with you again."

"Oh..." Claude laughed in relief, he's off the hook. How lucky he was... Just like that... 

"So..." Granger started, almost hesitating to continue. "You messed with the algorithm... so I can be here?"

"Yes..." Claude replied, there was no other answer he could say.

Granger stayed quiet, the safe area is slowly moving away from them, their beacon to safety leaving them with no signs of stopping, and they're sure the other teams would fight for the position of Number one.

Neither Granger nor Claude moved. Armageddon, the bug, is slowly but surely heading towards them with safe area leaving them behind.

Since Granger's presence in this mode was a bug to begin with, his health wasn't decreasing, thankfully Claude equipped Sky Guardian Helmet so the damage wasn't noticeable.

Claude, understandably, was getting impatient, how would he act now if Granger would leave him hanging like this? Still, Granger didn't flinch, his eyes gave nothing away and Claude doesn't know what to do with himself.

"Damn it... Granger come on! At least say something!"

Granger didn't utter a sound, and without much preamble, he slowly approached Claude and stopped a foot away from the thief.

"You planned all this just so we can spend time together? You missed me that much?" The tone wasn't accusatory, it was blunt, genuinely curious and Claude felt a whiplash, he really expected Granger to be mad.

"Yeah..." Claude didn't bother making up stories on the spot, there was no point continuing the charade.

Muffled laughter was heard, Claude finally look at Granger and felt he was dipped in honey as heard him chuckle heartily, a rare sound to hear from the musician and Claude felt his heart soaring.

"You're an idiot, but I'm..." Granger paused, choosing his words carefully. "but I'm happy that you did all of this for me. You couldn't wait any longer Claude?"

"Yeah well, it's been a while since I have you to myself..." Claude avoided Granger's gaze, his eyes darting around him and he fiddled with his fingers nervously, but there's nothing else worth looking at other than the handsome man in front of him.

So occupied with his inner ramblings he didn't notice Granger closing the gap between them. The theif felt a bandaged hand cup his face, a thumb slowly circling his cheek. The warmth from Granger's hands seeped from his bandages against his skin. Even if it was dark, Claude just knew Granger felt the heat of his blush against him.

Granger slowly unzipped his own collar till his own neck was exposed, Claude immediately took this opportunity to memorize the shade of his lips, the shape of his chin, but the musician hid his face against Claude's neck before Claude could digest everything.

A warm breathy sigh, and a soft kiss against Claude's neck. Granger didn't even bother removing his lips and simply grazed the junction of Claude's neck with slow, soothing movements

"Well, I missed you too. I really did." Granger admitted, straight to the point as always. Even for cheesy lines like this.

The tension in Claude's chest lightened, the heavy load on his chest gradually fading away. Claude was always surprised on how Granger affected him this much. Claude groaned childishly, he hugged the musician and pulled him closer, The warmth from Granger's body seeped to his clothes and he basked in it.

"You're too honest." Claude admonished him, trying to calm his throbbing heart from Granger's earnestness

Granger shrugged and raised his mouth from Claude's neck and placed it against the shell of his ear. He felt the thief shiver in his embrace. He smiled and planted a chaste kiss.

"There's no reason for me to lie."

Then they heard it, the winning team finally reached first place. The bright light from afar shimmering like a giant firefly, signifying the game was over. Claude heard this and knows their little 'date' is over and hid his face against Granger's neck.

"Looks like we won't see each other again for a while..." Claude pouted, he snuggled further in Granger's embrace. He wished he wasn't wearing his gloves now, so he'll remember the texture of his clothes, the warmth of his bandaged hand against his own. His voice, his scent, his touch, his everything — He wants to relish it all before the devs take him away from him again. He doesn't want to wait in uncertainty anymore.

"Don't be sad." Granger lifted his hand and combed Claude's hair with his fingers, grazing his scalp. Claude would purr if he could. Granger's movements were so soothing...

"When will you come back?" Claude murmured, he doesn't want to let go, the urge to hug him again would be unbearable if he loosened his embrace even a little. He is indeed a selfish prick that wants Granger all to himself.

"Don't know when, but I will be back..." Granger paused, then slowly rested his lips on Claude's forehead. He inhaled the homely scent of Claude's hair.

"This isnt goodbye Claude, I'll see you again. So don't worry." Granger whispered sincerely that it singed Claude's skin. This honesty is foreign to Claude, who always tricks innocent people to get what he wants, but Granger makes it look so easy to get his way with his genuine words.

Finally the bug caught Granger in it's clutches, a rainbow of pixels slowly spread from Granger's back all the way to the front of his body. But Granger ignored that and focused all his being on this stubborn, loyal, kind, charming thief in front of him.

The amalgam of pixels slowly consumed his body leaving his head still untouched.

Granger leaned back his head to look at Claude, to keep Claude's face in his memories forever, before he leaves him behind again. He'll find him once he returns. He swears it. He gently cupped Claude's jaw and kissed him to seal his promise.

* * *

The results screen appeared in front of Claude as he stood in the hallway. Alice, Johnson, and Helcurt won the game, as he had predicted.

But he doesn't care about that.

What he cares about was seeing Dexter with them.

"Heck Yeah! Dexter was really helpful, he's too good of a decoy!" Johnson raised his hand, and Dexter eagerly hi-fived the tank of the team. Claude couldn't help but laugh that the winning team adopted Dexter into their ranks, he didn't expect that.

Claude scratched his head in embarrassment as he reviewed the results, even Dexter had better stats than him. "Thanks for taking care of him you guys! I kinda got busy so Dexter and I split up earlier."

"Understandable, we can get tired of being with the same people everyday." Alice nodded but something caught her eye on the results screen. "Strange, there's an unknown hero over here, it has no avatar... but there's physical items so... must be a bug..." Alice tilted her head in wonder.

Claude frowned at that observation. "That's Granger." He pointed out, quite bluntly. Alice directed her gaze at the theif and she did her signature smile.

"Fufufu~~ Of course, how can I forget? Forgive me Claude." Alice smiled as she left the hallway, no longer interested in interacting with her team, Helcurt simply followed her towards the exit.

His rigid body relaxed once she left the vicinity, it's almost as if she was implying Granger never existed to begin with.

"Hey Claude." Johnson went to the hero screen a few steps away and pointed to a hero with a red 'no symbol' covering his face. "Is this who you are talking about?"

Claude breathed a sigh of relief, it's Granger alright, banned, but not deleted. A shame that Granger always covers up half of his face, and the 'no symbol' covered even more obscure parts of him so Claude couldn't appreciate his handsome features well.

"Yeah that's him, I don't know when he'll be back. But he will be soon." Claude had a gleam in his eye as he said those words. He never felt so sure of his life.

He pursed his lips, trying to reenact that texture of Granger's lips against his own, but parted it afterwards, it's not the same.

Man, he misses him already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Doyeon, I wrote this in one sitting for two days. I'm really surprised I managed to finish this drabble that I sent to you weeks ago 😂
> 
> Edit: I added more words and minor grammar adjustments to the fic.


End file.
